


Hot Spring Experience/ Hot Rock, Cool Head

by An0nyM0use



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Linked Universe, This is only here because Tumblr is a piece of crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An0nyM0use/pseuds/An0nyM0use
Summary: The group of Heroes has been walking for hours. HOURS. They need a break badly, and luckily for them, ‘Rule appears to have found something that will help them take their minds off things...





	Hot Spring Experience/ Hot Rock, Cool Head

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Tumblr has a 100 text block limit- which is crap. So this is here.
> 
> If you want to check out this AU on Tumblr, look for @LinkedUniverse !
> 
> Please check them out, please. They’re really nice and their art is amazing and they actually have somewhat of an upload schedule!
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Sorry for any crappy writing and/or OOCness and/or anything else you may not like. 
> 
> That being said, thanks for reading!

The Hero Of Hyrule skidded into the clearing, a huge grin on his face. The others paused in their trek, turning towards him. He took a huge breath- and choked.

As he doubled over, coughing, the Hero Of Wind sank to the ground, groaning. “Can we please have a break? Please? Just a little one? We’ve been walking for hours!”

The Hero Of Warriors crouched next to Wind, patting his shoulder. “Don’t worry Breezey. I’m sure we’ll get there soon.” 

“...Whereever there is...” He added under his breath, turning away so the others couldn’t hear him.

The Hero Of Twilight tilted his head. “‘Rule, you okay?”

The Hero Of Hyrule nodded from his bent over position, giving a shaky thumbs up. “J-just gimme a sec-“

He coughed a few more times, then cleared his throat, straightening up. “What was I going to say? Oh yeah!” His grin returned, and he began to wave his hands in the air as he spoke. “You guys! You’ll never guess what I found!”

“Is it an inn? With real beds?” Wind asked, now fully lying down on the ground. 

“Nope!” 

Wind groaned, flinging a hand over his eyes. Warriors just rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Is it a fairy fountain?” The Hero Of The Wild asked curiously. “Or maybe a Korok? Multiple Koroks?”

“No, no, and also no.”

“Is it something good or something bad?” The Chosen Hero asked. “Should we be worried?”

Hyrule bounces on his toes. “Good! Better than good! Amazing!”

“Will you just tell us what it is already?” The Hero Of Legend asked. He had sat down as well, and was tossing and catching a bracelet. 

“It’s a hot spring!” Hyrule burst out, too excited to keep the guessing game going even if he had wanted too.

Wind’s head lifted off of the ground. “A hot spring? Really?” Warriors stopped patting his shoulder.

“Really! I almost fell into it when I was scouting ahead. It’s not that far off the trail either!”

“Alright, we’re making a detour.” The Hero Of Twilight spoke up. “Lead the way, ‘Rule.”

“Oh come on, we aren’t that far from where we’re going.” The Hero Of Time said, crossing his arms. “If we get off track now we won’t be there by sunset.”

“Time.” Twilight said, not looking at him as he walked over to Wind and helped Warriors pull the youngest of the group to his feet. “Hot spring.”

“This is ridic-“

“Hot spring.”

“Will y-“

“Hot spring.”

“Follow me!” Hyrule called as he began to hop down the path again. 

Chatting quietly among themselves, the rest of the group began to follow. 

Time sighed. The Hero Of The Four Sword walked up to him and patted his arm.

Time looked down at the younger adventurer, who smiled up at him. “Don’t worry,” Four Sword said. “We’ll get there eventually, and we can hold off all the stuff that comes out after dark if need be.”

A smile slowly made its way across Time’s face. He ruffled Four’s hair affectionately. “I guess you’re right. Come on.”

It was only about five minutes of walking before Hyrule pushed his way into the clearing and spin around arms outstretched. “Ta da! One hot spring, just as requested.”

Warriors gasped, putting a hand to his forehead. “It’s- it’s- beautiful. I’m so overcome with emotion, quick Wild! Catch me! I’m going to swoon!” 

He fell backwards, barely missing the Hero Of The Wild who watched him as he fell with an extremely confused look on his face. “What.”

Warriors hit the ground, and Twilight chuckled softly, putting down his pack and beginning to collect the others’ so they didn’t get lost. 

Wind shed his clothes faster than a tornado in spring, and was racing towards the water in an instant. “Least one in’s a rotten egg!”

Wild forgot about the extremely put out Warriors and began to pull his shirt off. “Oh it’s ON.”

One by one, the group got into the water. 

Time sighed and sank into the water up to his ears, closing his eyes and relaxing. This might actually be worth the time lost on their journey-

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud whoop, and a huge splash.

When Four surfaced, grinning like a maniac, he was jumped by most of the (now soaked) group. A splash war erupted.

The fight ended pretty quickly after Hyrule got punched in the face accidentally, and the group retreated to the edge of the spring, just sitting down and relaxing.

Wild sighed. “Hot springs are the best. I can’t believe I spent more than a hundred years without them.”

“So you hadn’t been in a hot spring before your nap?” Legend asked, more floating than sitting. 

“If I had, I don’t remember it.”

“Then you don’t remember your first hot spring. That’s unfortunate.” Twilight said thoughtfully.

Wild looked at him questioningly. “Why? Was your first ‘hot spring experience’ something special?”

Twilight shrugged. “You could say that.”

There was a brief silence that was broken by Wind. “What the heck, Twi! You can’t just say something like that and not tell the story.”

Twilight shrugged again. “It’s really not that interesting, I mean, it’s about me.”

“That’s true,” The Hero Of Time said. “It’s probably something uneventful.”

Twilight splashed him. Time bit back a laugh and splashed back. 

“Fine,” Twilight said, settling back into the warm water. “I’ll tell you.”

“So,” He began. “I was going up Death Mountain-“

“Death Mountain?” Wind interrupted.

“I- yeah, that’s what I said.” Twilight blinked at him. 

Wind flushed. “Sorry.”

Twilight shrugged. “Anyway, I was going up Death Mountain. I had a reason to be up there, but at the moment I was just kind of climbing. I was completely lost and going in the exact opposite direction of where I was supposed to be going,” his face twisted, “as someone so helpfully kept telling me.” Just as soon as the strange expression had appeared, it vanished again.

Wind looked across the spring at Four, who shrugged, and motioned back at Twilight, who kept talking.

“So I’m climbing across the cliffs,” Twilight said, using one of his arms as the ledge he had been on and two of his fingers as himself. He ‘walked’ slowly up the ‘ledge’. “When I get caught off guard by a geyser, and shoved off the cliff!” He dropped the ‘ledge’, leaving only ‘himself’, flailing around in the air.

The others seemed enraptured by his tale.

He didn’t continue, watching his finger person kick for a while until Wind interjected: “Well? What happened next?”

Twilight blinked. “Oh yeah, right. Sorry. There I was, falling from Death Mountain. I thought for sure I was dead. Hell, I KNEW I was dead. I was closing my eyes and hoping that the goddesses and fairies could find somebody else to do their work when-“ he let his hand fall into the water, sending a wave up. “Splash! I fell into a hot spring.”

“You’re saying that you just happened to fall into this random hot spring and survive an otherwise deadly fall?” Legend asked.

“Well it wasn’t a random hot spring. It was a Goron hot spring.”

Wild nearly choked. “You fell into a Goron hot spring?! Were there Gorons in it?!”

Twilight nodded. “I mean, yeah, Goron hot spring, Gorons, it kind of makes sense-“

He was interrupted by laughter. Hyrule wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I- I’m sorry, I’m just- I just imagined your face after you fell into a hot spring full of Gorons and-“ he dissolved into giggles.

Warriors thought for a moment, than had to clap his hand over his mouth as a snort escaped him. 

Almost everyone joined them after a moment. Wild didn’t laugh, as he was still horrified from the fall. He had been the victim of cliffs before, and falls weren’t, in his opinion, very funny, whether or not they had Gorons at the end of them or not. Time did not laugh either, though it did take most of his strength not to.

Twilight just raised his eyebrows and waited for them to be done.

“What happened after that? How did the Gorons respond?” Wild asked after it had quieted down a little.

“Well, though they were a little bit surprised to see Hylians falling from the sky instead of rocks, they were surprisingly calm about it. After they got over their initial shock, they were very hospitable.” Twilight said, leaning back against the rock. “And that’s my first ‘hot spring experience’. The end.”

“I guess the saying is true then,” Wind said, with a wise sort of tone.

“What saying?” Asked Time. 

“‘Hot rock, cool head’.” Wind answered, nodding his head sagely.

It might have been deep, or touching, had he not been dunked almost as soon as the last syllable had left his lips. 

“That’s not a saying, Goose!” Legend said to the sputtering Wind, who retaliated as soon as he got his, well, wind back.

As the splash war began anew, Time looked up to see the bright streaks of sunset beginning to paint the sky. 

Sighing, he closed his eyes. 

So they didn’t get there before sunset.

Whatever.

This was okay too.


End file.
